Do you wish to be with me?
by YuLlenTaliaROme
Summary: Kanda was the top two international model who couldn't forget her past. her past, where she and her loved one parted. After 4 years, Kanda and her friend fetched someone in the airport and it was unknown to Kanda who's they're going to fetch. What if it was the silver headed boy, her love one that she once let go? AllenXFem!Kanda. Kanda's still has her bad attitude here :


**This is my first ever one shot story. This one is always messing with my mind like saying, type me now and upload me as soon as possible. The hell, but I'm not done with my "Brilliant accidents" Story. But this one was always occupying my brain.**

**Bear with me I made Kanda girl this time, because Allen's the girl last time. So I need to be fair**

**Feel free to correct any mistake you would read.**

**Disclaimer: The song that you readers will read doesn't belong to me. And also DGM don't belong to me. And all readers will reads were all fictional but not the country or the places and some other were fictional I want to use my own imagination.**

**Oh, and don't mind the date and time just wanted to twist my brain.**

***Do you wish to be with me***

_December, 28 2008_

_7:32 pm in London international airport_

_A girl with raven haired was apparently gasping for air. She was exhausted for running as fast as she can. Dodging every person she would run into. Her face seemed to shown fear that she's been feeling inside her heart._

_Even the heavy rain has begun to pour. She's still running without considering how much stronger the pouring rain come. Just as long that she would reach the placed where her beloved is leaving her behind._

_The raven haired girl reached the international airport. She forced herself to enter the airport despite how much she was soaked because of the rain. Most of the people in the airport were looking at her with concerned in their eyes, but the others just eying her like she's crazy because of her looks._

"_Excuse me…" The girl said hastily entering the airport pushing all people that she would accidentally bumped into. "Please excuse me." The girl pleaded despite how exhausted she is._

_Her face lit up by the view of the silver headed person who's entering the lobby. She suddenly startled, because once the boy had finally enter the lobby she couldn't get closer to him anymore even to talk to him anymore. She opened her mouth to yelled his name. "Allen!" but the boy didn't seemed to hear her shout. And she was calling all the attention of everyone in the airport._

"_Moyashi!" the girl shouted again but this time was louder than earlier she'd shouted his name._

_The said Moyashi, seems shocked by the addressing name he's been given by someone despite the thing he's been wearing a sun glass, even though it's already night. He hastily looked at the person who'd called him by that name. His face was shocked when he saw the person._

"_Allen! Don't leave!" The girl shouted again with hurting her throat, as she bit her lower lips._

"_Why?" he asked and removed his sunglasses that made a big commotion between him and the girl._

"_Be-because, I don't want you to go." The girl gulped by her answer._

"_Why? I thought you want me to go?" he asked again. Insensible to every whispering that was given to him and the girl with all the people who was stopped from what they were doing and from where they were going. But the rest is because from their look. And some lucky media and paparazzi has took this chance, they begun taping the whole scene between the white hair boy and the girl._

_The girl was surprised by his question. "No, I realize to myself that I don't want you to go. That I don't want you to disappear in my life." With tenderness in her voice as she close her eyes._

"_So, you just finally realized that you do love me?" He asked without any expression._

_The girl nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I do love you."_

"_Do you wish to be with me?" the boy asked._

_The girl just looking at him with surprised. She didn't know what to answer or to tell him. But she certainly wanted to be with him, yet she couldn't tell that to him._

_Allen closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "Do you wish to be with me, Kanda?"_

_Kanda didn't answer again, even though how much she prayed and wished to God just for her to stay by his side. But she couldn't find a word to say that thing on him. Maybe because she still has a career that still undone maybe after that they could be together. With that thought, her tears beginning to gather in her eyes._

_Allen sighed. "I see, maybe it'll end tonight? But my support being a friend will never end." Allen said and gave her his loyal smile. Turning his back to Kanda like it nothing happened. "Let's go…" Allen said with fine voice to his two bodyguard and the other two men with him._

_Her uncontrollable tears finally break free from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm Sorry." Her knee collapsed to the floor, her eyes like a waterfall that the tears haven't stops. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you again."_

**April, 15 2013. 5:40pm**

"Okay! Nice shot, Kanda. We could stop here from now." The photographer, Toma said, even though he has bandages in his face, his still good when it comes to photographing. He has the mind and eyes for an active intelegence to any images and styles, and has his own passion for taking stunning photos.

"Che," Kanda muttered, and walked away from the platform.

"…Yuu!" The read head exclaimed and was about to gave Kanda his loveable hug when Kanda has dodged him.

"Don't call me by that name, Idiot Rabbit!" Kanda growled furrowing an eyebrow.

"Aw… don't you want your famous actor best friend gave you his loveable hug?" Lavi pouted doing a puppy eye with tears.

"Che, what do you want? Don't you have a shoot?" Kanda asked while removing the pink purple lotus flower ornament on her head.

"No, I leave a note that I'll take my leave." Lavi said with confidence.

"…Note? Do you think you're just in your house, leaving a note to your grandfather that you've gone outside just for him not to be worry?" Kanda's almost shouting as she made Lavi to cover his ears.

"Ne, ne, stop being like that, you're always serious when it comes to career. You know, sometimes what the outcomes of being serious." Lavi said that made Kanda shocked like she's remembering something from her past. "I received good news from Lenalee, but I'm not going to tell that news to you." Lavi said almost grinning evilly to Kanda.

"Not interested, Idiot." Kanda said when she got recover from her shocked.

"Oh, I see, I see. It was really super wonderful good news." Lavi smirked looking at Kanda's face if she's interested now. But it seems there's no sign of being interested. Sighing, "7:30 pm, I'll come to your house to fetch you." With that he ran out of the photography room.

"Hoi, wait! Idiot, come back!" Kanda shouted.

Kanda begun to walked to enter her own dressing room when she saw the two women giggling and chatting with each other. The one with the two was holding a magazine. Kanda narrowed her eyebrows. She's curious what agencies the magazines the girl's been holding and the girl's seems blissful even hugging the magazine to her chest. And didn't notice her shoelace was undone. Then the girl accidentally step to her shoelace the reason she tripped and the magazine flew over to Kanda's foot side.

"Are you okay?" The other girl said hearing the concerned in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The girl replied, helping herself to stand up.

Kanda took up the magazine, and was about to gave the magazine to the girl when she glimpsed at the cover. A silver-haired boy playing the white grandfather piano who was smiling at the not so tall girl whose two elbow were leaning to the piano and her face to her palmed.

"I'm so sorry Miss Kanda you need to see that." The girl who tripped said as she snatched the magazine.

Kanda didn't answer; instead she hastily went to her dressing room. With the two girls following her by their worried looks.

Kanda slammed the door behind her and headed to the mirror to look at her face. She seems affected by what she saw in the cover but hasn't letting the tears to fall from her eyes.

"When will I forget you?" She whispered to herself almost blaming herself for still having this feeling for the silver-haired boy. How could she forget the silver haired boy when the worlds they're moving was the same? Only the places and the country were blocking their way to meet each other again.

She's in a deep thought when her new model iPhone has ring.

7:00 pm

"I'm on my way now! You clown!" Kanda shouted to the other line while driving her Ferrari car. "Just tell the old man, I'll be there in five minutes!" She added as she thrown her iPhone outside her car. "Always acting like a child." She scowled.

Kanda made his Ferrari horn as loud as the sound would break any eardrum and any glasses would definitely cracked. The gatekeeper quickly opened the platinum gold gate and didn't let him to greet his boss.

Once Kanda has parked the, she quickly exited the car and ran to the famous painter's mansion and enter the door. Her face growled in annoyance when she saw her none biologically father is crying to his famous football player brother, Daisya.

"Kanda…" the eldest brother of her has called her.

"Marie… what's the old man problem?" Kanda asked and raised her left eyebrow. She flinched when her old man look at her with sobbing face.

"What?" She gulped.

"Finally my beloved daughter came home!" Froi Tiedoll exclaimed gleefully and wanted to give Kanda a hug.

"Why are you crying, old man?" she let herself to be hug.

"See, she really has forgotten my upcoming birthday!" Froi exclaimed tightening her hug to Kanda's slimmed body.

Kanda narrowed her brow. "I haven't forgotten your birthday, it's just I have a lot of project. That's why." Kanda explained pushing his father.

"AH… I see." Froi nodded in understanding.

Daisy scoffed, "And that's why you lost your loved." With mocking playing in his toned.

"Daisya..." Marie and Froi intervened.

"What did you say?" Kanda asked glaring at her brother.

"What? I'm just saying the truth. Your first prioritized was your career than us your family." Daisya said glaring back at her sister.

"Shut up, you clown!" Kanda exclaimed and stormed off to her bedroom.

Daisy raised an eyebrow when he noticed that his brother and his father were looking at him. "What? I just told her the truth."

The two sighed in defeated.

**oooo**

Kanda slammed the door to her bedroom and quickly ran to her bed. She sat in her bed looking at the photo of her and the silver-haired boy when they were young. Her face has her signature scowled and the boy seemed happy, hugging her from behind.

"That clown, why does he need to tell me the reason why I lost you?" Kanda said biting her bottom lips. She turned her gaze to her small alarm clock. "S-even twenty…" Kanda read with weak tone. Her eyes widen in realization that Lavi would came and fetched her. "Yuu-Chan!" her eyes widened again almost three times wider. Then she hastily ran outside her room.

"Oh, I see that's why he came back." Lavi said to her old man that made her curious.

"What are you two talking about?" Kanda asked and showed her fakes smile.

"Oh my, it's nothing." Froi said hastily. "Lavi, go now take my girl to you." Froi added awhile pushing Lavi in his shoulder.

"Okay!" Lavi said almost saluting and pulling Kanda with him.

"Where are we going, rabbit?" Kanda managed to ask before Lavi could push her inside the van.

"Airport top two model, to the airport..." Lavi said before sliding the door of the van.

**oooOOOooo**

"Why are we here?" Kanda asked while giving Lavi her deathly glare despite the thing she's been wearing, a dark shade and her hair was braided. She didn't ask why they need to wore dark shade. While Lavi's like a ninja to his bandana that covering his lower face.

"Of course, we're going to pick someone." Lavi said grinning again.

Kanda doesn't like the way he grinned. "Where's Lenalee?"

"Guys, I'm here!" A girl in her twenty had shouted at their standing place, while she's walking to them.

Kanda raised an eyebrow when she turned to look at the girl. She hasn't seen this girl before. The girl has short green hair wearing a simple bluish green dress with green ribbon tying her waist and six inches heel.

"Lenalee, I thought you're not coming!" Lavi exclaimed.

Lenalee smiled. "Of course, I'd come idiot. I just need to make sure my brother was asleep before I go." She explained pouting by the thought of his brother.

"Why? Haven't you told your brother?" Lavi asked and gave Lenalee his confusing look.

Lenalee shook her head. "No… you know, once I told my brother, he'll make a ruckus telling all media that he came back!" Lenalee exclaimed with a fire in her eyes a sign of being anger and furious at the same time.

"Oh you're right." Lavi said and had already forgotten that Kanda was with them.

"Who the hell is the he? You two are talking about." Kanda asked in annoyance of being forgotten that she's there with them.

Lenalee's face lit up by the view of Kanda despite that Kanda's annoyed at her and Lavi. "Long time no see, Kanda!" as she gave Kanda her embrace of a friend.

"Who's the He we're going to pick here?" Kanda asked scowling.

"Justwaitandyou'llsee." Lenalee answered immediately.

Kanda raised an eyebrow this time.

After one hour of waiting.

"We've been here in one hour, yet the he we're going to pick up are still not here!" Kanda exclaimed, looking at her surrounding with many faces she saw were now change to difference faces.

"Just calmed down, Kanda. Please…" Lenalee sniffed giving Kanda her puppy face.

Kanda scowled again. "Che, I'm going to eat." As she walked away from the two who sighed heavily with her attitude.

Kanda made his way to find the small restaurant of the airport. The restaurant was located downright, outside the airport entrance after the staircase. She was about to enter when she found herself looking at the brunette boy who was around her age and was defiantly seemed lost in this big airport, wearing a simple blue turtleneck shirt with long sleeve and blue pants and white converse. And she also found herself staring at the boy gloves in his left hand.

'Maybe he's new to this country and doesn't know where the taxiway is?' Kanda's guessing and continuing to enter the restaurant when she saw the boy has bumped onto the three men, who are defiantly more masculine and taller than him.

"I'm so sorry…" The brunette boy deeply apologized with bowing his head at the three men with unique color of hair. **(Me: Remember the three level 3 akuma in Edo, the three they're trying to escape. Don't know their name, if they have a name though.)**

"Watch where you going!" The blue haired man exclaimed, lifting the boy with his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry; I haven't noticed you three are in front of me." The brunette gulped, trying to remove the gripped of his shirt.

"Haven't noticed? Hey midgets are you toying with us?" One of the three asked in annoyance. He has a green hair.

"Oh no, I have never done something like that." The brunette said waving his open hand to the man's face.

"Oh," one of the men smirked at his two friends who nodded. "Then you'll be our toy since you're like an expensive toy."

"Hey, are you three bullying who's weaker than you three?" Kanda asked like mocking the three while removing her shade.

The three men looked at Kanda who's interrupting them.

"Look men, she's the famous top model, Kanda Yuu." The orange haired man said and walked to Kanda trying to grab her arm.

The man who's lifting the brunette let go of his shirt, letting him fell to the ground.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Let go…" She said controlling her temper, but a vein popped up to her forehead.

"What a famous cat doing here? Wanna hangout with us?" The man who grabbed Kanda's arm asked, seducing her using his silly smile.

"I said let go…" Kanda's still controlling her temper.

"The young lady told you to let go of her. Can't you hear that?" The brunette interacted circling the Man's wrist, with his glove hand. And his face seemed smiling.

The green haired man hastily remove his gripped to Kanda's arm when he felt the grip of his wrist was tightening.

"He's an asshole!" The green haired man exclaimed connecting his fist to the brunette soft porcelain face that made him fell to the ground.

"…Idiot!" Kanda exclaimed kicking the guts who punched the boy in the face. Lucky to her she had learnt to herself any kind of martial arts. The reasons she'd quickly made the three men fallen to the ground with their face and body almost assaulted by Kanda's attack that she'd given them.

"Aw!" The brunette yelped in pain when Kanda has touched his cheek that has color of red-violet bruise and his brown hair wig almost fallen in half of his head revealing his silver hair.

"Idiot, in only one punch you've fallen." Kanda said like angry mother, her eyes widen when the boy's wig finally remove to his head and fell to the ground. "You…"

"Allen…! Kanda…!" Lavi and Lenalee yelled pointing to many cameras that taking a photo and video of them by the anonymous people and lucky magazines photographers.

"What the hell," Kanda grunted pulling the silver haired boy and ran to Lavi and Lenalee now chasing by many fans of them.

**oooo**

"Allen, what are you doing outside the restaurant? We've been waiting for you for almost two hours." Lenalee said glancing at Allen's bruise when they managed to enter the van and escaped many of their fans.

"I'm sorry I got lost, I've gotten myself crashed by the returning passenger when I exited the airport and ended up getting lost outside." Allen explained and deeply apologized.

"So where are you headed first?" Lavi asked while he drove, making Allen depressed, and Lavi knew why. Allen's two guardians were strict and haven't liked him to be seen by his friend and they were the reason why Allen had left this country, or why he left England.

"I don't know maybe I'll head to my father's house." The British said smiling at his friend.

Lavi smiled back and nodded. "Kanda, are you okay?" When Kanda didn't answer Lavi, Lavi has begun hysterical. "Oh my God, Kanda are you still alive, check Kanda is she's still breathing!" Lavi exclaimed making the two girls scowled at him and Allen only laughed like he had never laughed before.

The van swallowed by silence and Allen's laugh were only the only sound. "I'm sorry, I've never been this happy when I'm in LA." He explained wiping the tears that forming in his eyes.

Lenalee only giggled. "It's okay, as long as we can see you happy again." And she gave him a hug since he's sitting beside him. "I missed you, Allen."

Kanda's sitting in the front seat beside the driver seat. She's just watching them in the rearview mirror. Kanda's bitten her lower lips and she didn't know why. Lavi's just looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"It's okay little buddy, what friends are for?" Lavi said, laughing louder than them.

"Hey, stop calling me little buddy, I'm tall enough." Allen said pouting.

"What it seem only four centimeters height you've only gained." Lavi said grinning evilly by his joke.

Allen pouted again and noticed Kanda's looking at him and then to Lenalee who's still hugging him.

Kanda removed her eyes in the mirror to look at the windshield.

Allen sighed. "Please say hi from me to her." He said to Lenalee who's smiling and freeing him from her embrace.

"Kanda, Allen said hi." Lenalee hummed.

Kanda just ignored her.

Allen sighed again. "Please tell her I missed her." When he requested that six words it made Lenalee squealed and hugged him again.

"Allen you're so sweet, Kanda will ignore you again even if I tell what you've told me to. So it's better to snatch you and make you mine, right?" Lenalee proclaimed that made Lavi laughed, she smirked at Kanda in the rearview mirror.

"I'm very sorry, but I'm just here in a month. You know what situation I'm in." Allen said in apologetic toned.

"Yeah, you're right Allen." Lenalee said and the silence has reigned again in the van.

Kanda had bitten her lower lips to prevent her from opening and starting to talk. Then the silence again was broke by the loud growl of the silver boy.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten anything since the day I'd escaped the bodyguard my guardian had assigned to me." Allen's deeply apologize again.

"What!" Lavi exclaimed. "Don't tell me you didn't eat in the airplane?" Allen nodded.

"Yeah, I've forgotten 'cause I'm excited of returnin' here." Allen smiled using his fake smile.

Kanda noticed Allen's fake smiled, since she was always the person who can identify if Allen's smile were real or his fake one.

"Allen's situation was really distressful. I want to kick your guardian's butt, Allen." Lenalee growled.

"It's alright, Lenalee. I'm really hungry could we eat now?" Allen asked pouting at Lenalee.

**oooOOOooo**

The group walked to enter the mansion that belongs to Kanda's father. The entrance door has an abnormal size with gold flickering side by side by the opened door.

"Yuu's mad because she's the one who paid the food we eat in the restaurant." Lavi laughed.

"Shut up, Rabbit. And don't call me by that name again." Kanda glared at his friend.

"I'm sorry; I'll pay you once my manager arrived here." Allen said in apologetic toned again.

Kanda's irritated for always hearing that "Sorry" from Allen's mouth and that apologetic toned. "Shut up, I don't want to hear that sorry anymore!" Kanda exclaimed but was shocked when he heard his brother and father's voice.

"Walker, I'm glad you made it." Froi approached them and shook his hand with Allen, making Kanda confused with them.

Allen smiled, "Yes, I'm glad I made it. How are you Mr. Tiedoll?" he asked with the smiled still in his face.

"I'm fine, Walker. You're still the polite kid I've ever known." Tiedoll said making Allen blushed.

"Am I?" Allen asked with embarrassing tone and his face was like crimson in blushed.

"Yes you are." Tiedol said.

"Please don't embarrass me, Mr. Tiedol." Allen pleaded covering his face using his hand. And he was shocked when someone slid its arm on his shoulder.

"Long time no see, Walker. You didn't change for four years." Daisya said smirking at Kanda.

"Daisya… it's nice seeing you again." Allen greeted.

"Do you plan on staying here?" Marie asked who just came with Daisya.

"Uh, eh, no… my guardian wouldn't allow me." Allen quickly replied.

"OH! My dear little sister would be lonely again, know that?" Daisya said still smirking at Kanda.

Allen looked at Kanda who's glaring at her brother. "I wish I could but."

"Then go if you're not allowed to." Kanda interrupted him, that made him took a deep breathe and but still nod.

"So Walker, have you decided what place you're going to stay?" Tiedoll asked.

Allen nodded, "In my father's mansion."

"Why don't you stay here?" Daisya asked with his arm still on Allen's shoulder.

"Eh?"

"He's right, Walker. Why don't you stay here?" Marie added.

"Eh, but?"

"My two sons are right, stay here Walker, as my gratitude for accepting what I'd requested from you." Tiedoll said.

Allen bitten his bottom lip he couldn't say no to the old man, Tiedoll itself had requested him. "Fine by me, but." He turned his gaze at Kanda.

"I don't care." Then she left them.

Allen sighed.

"Don't worry, I know she love that you'll stay here." Daisya confronted.

Allen smiled.

**oooo**

"What does the old man planning?" Kanda asked herself then she realize the upcoming birthday of his father. She sighed. "But I'm glad he came back." She plastered a smile on her face and lied on the bed. "Why didn't we meet when I came there to do some modeling? Could it be that we're not destined to meet that time?" she asked herself and closed her eyes.

**oooo**

Allen entered the room that preferred for him by Tiedol.

"Call us, if you need anything." Marie said and received a nod by Allen. "I'll better go now so you could rest." Then he left.

Allen looked at his room. The room was full of portrait but it kept clean, a king size bed in the center of the room, a white wardrobe to the left corner nearer the big glassy window. He looked again once more in the portrait and noticed that it was Kanda's portrait were her hair was loosed in ponytail she's sitting in the bed of this room, her eye's were swollen and the black backless dress that ended above her knee that she's wearing in the portrait was the same dress she wore in the incident last four years ago in the airport.

Allen walked closer to the portrait and gently ran his finger on the portrait. "If you'd only wish to be with me that night, I wouldn't have to go even how much they've want me to." He's mind travel back to the past four years.

_**(Must read, this was Allen's feeling)**_

_**December, 28 2008. 7:32pm**_

"_Allen!" he heard his name was shouted by someone but he decided to ignored the shout. But the second shout made him surprised it was Moyashi this time. There are only two people who are calling him a Moyashi, one was Lavi, the wannabe famous actor and the second one was Kanda Yuu, the girl she loved the most. He quickly turned to look at his back before he could enter the lobby._

"_Allen! Don't leave!" Kanda shouted almost demanding._

"_Why?" He asked, removing his sunglasses, he wanted to jump in ecstasy by the view of Kanda who came and tried to stop him. But he couldn't do that because of the two men beside him. He also sighted the girl's hurting her throat from shouting._

"_Be-because, I don't want you to go." Kanda said._

_Allen saw that Kanda's gulping. "Why? I thought you want me to go?" He asked again doesn't cared of what the peoples whisperings about him and Kanda. And he doesn't cared even if peoples realized who he was as long as he could hear what will Kanda respond from his question._

"_No, I realize to myself that I don't want you to go. That I don't want you to disappear in my life." Kanda said._

_Allen smile inside him, he noticed Kanda's voiced was soft saying that thing to him makes him want to go to her and hug her. But he couldn't do that again. "So, you finally realize that you do love me?" he asked hoping that Kanda's answer was like in his mind._

"_Yeah, I do, I love you." She answered._

_Allen smiled this time but doesn't want her to see his smile. "Do you wish to be with me?" He asked expecting an answer that would make him ran and embraced her. But the answered he's expecting didn't came out from Kanda's mouth, she's just looking at him with surprised and he failed to notice that she has a thing to say to him._

_He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he asks again. "Do you wish to be with me, Kanda?" He asked with still hoping that Kanda would finally answer him. But she didn't give her answer again. And he failed to notice the way Kanda's looking at him. Seemed she has many things to say to him but couldn't find a word to say how._

_Allen sighed. He felt disappointed this time. "I see, maybe it'll end tonight? But my support being a friend will never end. Bye Kanda." He didn't know why he questioned himself, but still gave her his loyalty smile. "Let's go…" he managed to say without breaking his voiced and turned his back to her without looking at her again._

**8:00 pm**

_Allen sat to the passenger window seats in first class. He touched his forehead with his right hand and leaned his elbow to the widow. He couldn't hold his tears anymore until it finally breaks free and run down his paler cheeks._

_The two men with him are watching him crying, the crimson head man's looking at him with annoyed and the other has short dark haired looking at Allen with sadness occupying his face, and wanted to comfort him._

_Allen's still crying without changing his posture. Until one of the men gave him a tissue that he demand to the flight attendant._

_Allen looked up at the red headed man who gave him a tissue and hesitantly took the tissue. "Thank you…" as he wiped the tears in his eyes._

"_Stop crying, be like a man. If you've follow my command that we use our freakin' private jet. That incident will never exist. And start accepting the truth. She doesn't want to be with you!" The red head exclaimed making the entire passenger turned their gaze at them. Luckily they didn't recognized Allen because of his swollen red eye from crying._

_Allen's just staring at him without any expression. 'Easy for you to tell, because you never lose someone you love, once you lost them there's always a replacement!' Allen exclaimed in his mind._

"_Cross right, Allen. She doesn't wish to be with you. If she does she'll answer you for sure. And I know once she answered you a "yes" you'll run to her." Neah said making Allen bit his bottom lips. "And I'm sure once you'd recover from her you'll see the right girl for you." Neah added rubbing Allen's back._

'_Yeah, you're right, and I would never recover from her because she's the right girl you're talking about.' Allen's correcting his uncle Neah in his mind._

*End of flashback*

It's already morning when someone's knocking the door of Allen's preferred room. The door squeaked from being open and heavy soft footstep is entering the room. The footstep was stopped when she saw Allen's sleeping in the cold floor leaning his back to the wall. The sunlit and the cold air from outside are entering the open window that made the silver hair of Allen glittered and followed the flow of the air. She walked closer and sat in front of the sleeping Allen, she decided to look at him first before waking him up. She observed his appearance and noticed that nothing change to him, he still has his smooth porcelain face, and his silver eyebrow and silver long eyelashes. His pointed nose and his pinkish soft lips, and his beautiful red scar that formed into pentagram scar with line trailing down his left cheek. She suddenly realized what she's doing but it's too late for her to realize her it.

"Father, Kanda's raping Allen in her eyes!" Daisya exclaimed making Kanda to glare at him.

Allen's eye flickered slowly from opening, and seeing Kanda who's looking at him with shock in her smooth face. He rubbed his eyes and wanted to go back sleep again. He still felt sleepy been awaken by the shout. Closing his eyes again and entering his broken sleep.

Kanda wanted to chuckle but doesn't like it either. Because Daisya's in the room with her.

"Wake him up, I bet he doesn't like to skipped his breakfast." Daisya said before leaving the room.

Kanda did what she was told.

**ooo**

Kanda's walking faster in front of Allen. She's guiding the silver boy. Knowing that the boy might lose in their castle like the incident in the airport. And she knows why, Allen's sensed of directions were bad and she could get herself into trouble if she let Allen wander around their mansion searching for the dining hall.

Allen yawned. "Good morning, Kanda." He greeted smiling even though he still felt sleepy.

Kanda didn't answer or maybe she didn't know what to answer Allen's greeting.

Allen smiled and his face lit up when he saw the dining hall. The table was full of differences kind of foods like, bread, salmon, sausages, bacon, muffin, toast and a lot. (Don't want to put it all)

"Oh. It's a pleasant morning, Walker?" Tiedoll greeted, sitting where he usually sat when his family is eating together.

"Yes, it's indeed pleasant me in the morning." Allen replied smiling.

"I bet it's the food." Daisya smirked.

Allen blushed.

"Have a seat, Walker." Tiedoll insisted.

Allen nodded and took a seat next to Daisya and Kanda's next to Marie.

Allen yawned again covering his mouth not to be rude with them and also with the food.

"Haven't you slept well in the room that we preferred for you, Walker?" Tiedoll asked feeling guilty from giving Allen the room where the wall has many portraits.

"No, I did, sleep well." Allen said not wanting to be the cause of the old man cries.

"Father, why did you put him in that room? You know, there's a portrait of crying lady inside that room." Daisya took place and smirked at Kanda.

Kanda just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll ask someone to remove that portrait if it makes you uncomfortable." Tiedoll said hastily.

"Please do so…" Allen pleaded bowing. The portrait makes him guilty for leaving Kanda that night. She ran from her shoot even it's raining just for him to tell that she realized what she felt for him and doesn't want him to go.

The dining hall was eaten by the silence this time, their eating like they're stranger to anyone of them.

"So, how's life in Los Angeles, Walker?" Tiedoll asked breaking the silence.

Allen looked up and turned his head to met Tiesdoll's eye. He smiled before answering. "It's fair enough, but it's not the same like here where I could stay with my friends." Allen said sincerely looking at Kanda.

Kanda just ignored him, continuing her breakfast.

Allen sighed.

"Who's the girl with you in the Noah's cover magazine, Walker?" Daisya asked looking at Allen.

Kanda looked up to Daisya and to Allen.

"Oh her, can we not talk about her?" Allen sighed.

"Why? She's a girlfriend, is she?" Daisya kept insisted to ask.

Allen choked from the food. "No, she's not my girlfriend. But she wish." he sighed again.

"Kanda you still have a chance with Walker!" Daisya exclaimed making Allen to choke again and making Kanda to glare at him.

"Daisya stopped teasing them both." Marie said.

"Just wondering if Allen's still love my little sister." Daisya pouted not minding his sentence.

Allen looked at Kanda this time he was about to open his mouth to say something, when his phone ring. "Excuse me." He stood and walked away from the table.

Kanda glared at her brother. "What are you implying to?"

"What just helping you with him." Daisya answered her seriously.

"You don't need to I don't like him anymore." Kanda said not sure of what she's saying.

All attention turned to the wall where Allen's behind. "But I've only came to this country with one night and this morning. Yet you two wanted me to…" He silenced. "Please, tell him one month is enough for me." 'I wish.' He pleaded. "But… but… fine, But tell him first he's an arsehole and I don't need his guard." He said as he was defeated by the other line of the phone. "Mr. Tiedoll, M-may I t-throw this phone on your wall?" Allen asked hearing the cracked of his voice.

"Sure, if throwing your phone will do to fade your anger, please do so." Tiedoll respond nervously.

"Just joking." Allen returned with his face smiling but they know that he's in depressed situation, Sitting to his seat while the four watching him. "Mr. Tiedoll?"

"What is it, Walker?" Tiedoll replied hastily.

"When will your party again?" Allen asked smiling.

"Two days left after today, why? Something's bothering you?"

Allen shook his head, "No…" he bit his lower lips turning his gaze to his food. "Three days, huh?" he whispered but the four didn't failed from hearing his voice.

Kanda's staring on the silver haired boy. She wandered her mind to Allen's state. "Like an angel who couldn't fly with his own wing…" that phrase just came out of her mouth making the four men to look at him.

Allen chuckled with tears running down his cheek without consent, "Yeah, I guess, you're right…"

Kanda surprised by his answer, "Wanna come to my shoot?" She asked smiling.

Allen wiped his tears with Daisya's black sleeves, before answering. "I would love to."

"Walker, you're disgusting!" Daisya exclaimed.

"Please call me Allen. I'm not use being called by my family given name." He insisted smiling at them.

**oooo**

Kanda's wearing a white elegant backless wedding dress. Her milky back was covered by the long glittered wedding veil. And a pink rose's bouquet she's holding with her hand that has white guantes. She didn't mind being watched by Allen as long the silver boy was busy to his food.

"Last shot, Kanda." Toma said.

Allen watched Kanda and he's been watched by all the woman stuff of the studio. He sat to the guest seats and watched carefully to any poses Kanda's making by Toma's instruction. He even noticed that Kanda's appearance change a lot. Her body seems well built. Her fitted wedding dress showing the curve of her slim waist, thinking that maybe it has a perfect measure. Her lighter skin didn't change it's always milky he also bet that Kanda's legs that hidden by her long wedding dress were slender just like her perfect waist. But the most part of Kanda that captivated him and he loved the most was her eyes. It's has the same color of night sky. 'Yes, she is attractive.' He thought and maybe they're parted makes her eager for being the international top two model.

"Hoi, are you done spacing out?" Kanda said making Allen's chair fell backward from his shock.

"Aw…" Allen stood as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm done, where do you want to go?" Kanda asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anywhere you want to go too." Allen responded quickly and plastered a smile.

Kanda blushed and looked away. "Answer me properly!"

"But I have answered you properly, that anywhere you want to go I'll go with you." Allen pouted and received a smack by the head. "Aw… what was that for?" tears forming in his eye.

It makes Kanda mad and fluster at the same times, the way Allen says that. "That's not a proper answer!" Kanda exclaimed again making all the people of the room looked at them.

"Sorry…" Allen mumbled. "I want to go to any place where food is." He sniffed making Kanda felt guilty from what she'd done.

Kanda sighed.

The two didn't know that someone's taking photos of them from far, spreading it in any mobile and in the internet.

"Wait me here." Kanda said as she left to change.

Allen sighed and noticed that Kanda's photographer is walking toward him. The said photographer is with the blonde man and pink haired a not so small woman. He found it weird to have a pink hair. Just like his silver locks.

"It's nice to have you here." The blonde man pursued his hand and shook it with his right hand.

"Eh?" He answered nervously but his eye widen when the pink haired woman kick the blonde man in the face.

"Idiot, you introduce yourself first!" The pink haired girl exclaimed. "I'm Fou the vice president of Mugen agency, and he's Bak Chan the president." She pointed at the blonde hair man.

"Oh. I see." Allen answered nervously.

"I'm Toma, Kanda's own photographer, Mr. Walker." Toma didn't shook hand with Allen for some various reasons.

"It's nice to meet you, Toma." Allen said smiling and wanted to shake hand, but he noticed that Toma doesn't want to, because of his appearance. He didn't mind what kind of look the other person was as long as they have a good intention. He just smiled does not want to be rude by Toma's decision.

"Do you want to make a contract with my agency, Walker?" Bak asked hearing his own excitement tone.

"Eh?" Allen nervous, when it comes to something like this he doesn't know what to do, if only his manager's with him.

"Good. Then we have a contract now." Bak made the decision.

"Eh wait…" Allen startled, "I only have three days left here!" he shouted trying to stopped Bak from making him sign a contract.

"Three days?" Bak and Fou raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"Yeah, he only has three days so stopped forcing him, Idiot Bak." Kanda interacted with Allen.

"Kanda…" Bak and Allen both said…

"Lets go, I know where's the place that has a lot of food that can fulfill your abnormal stomach." Kanda made her way out of the room.

Allen nodded. "It was my pleasure to meet you all." He added before following Kanda.

**oooo**

Allen's hummed happily beside Kanda who's twitching her eyebrow in annoyance, because Allen's never stopped from humming.

"Will you please stop humming?" Kanda exclaimed facing Allen.

"Okay if you want me to." Allen nodded and smiled.

Kanda's left eyebrow rose when she noticed that many media were gathering outside the studio. And the guard seems confused why all the media of almost all company and agency were gathering outside their studio.

Kanda and Allen walked closer to the guard and asked why the media's outside their studio. Bak didn't announce any press conference if there is. Bak and her manager would tell her.

"Ms Kanda." The guard said feeling relieved.

"Why are there many media?" Kanda asked raising an eyebrow to the view outside. Luckily the Media haven't noticed her and Allen's but he wore his disguise.

"They said the famous musician and singer, Allen Walker is here. With you." The guard said making Allen and Kanda to looked at each other.

"How come they know?" Kanda asked with irritated tone.

"What? Is he here?" The guard exclaimed in his anxiety.

Allen raised his left hand. "Yeah, I'm here…" he laughed nervously.

"Woah, my daughter's a big fan of yours!" the guard exclaimed again shaking his two hands with Allen.

Allen smiled. "Tell her my regards."

"Che, we have a big trouble here, Moyashi." Kanda was snatching Allen's attention.

Allen nodded. "Could your president do something about this trouble?" He asked palming his face.

Kanda shook her head. "He's idiot enough to handle something like this, maybe he's the one who calls all the media to come here." Her whole body was flaring because of Bak's intention.

"Why?" Allen asked. He was confused why Bak would do something like that.

"Idiot, He'll do this if he wants his studio to be more famous. Now you're here. He would call a lot of media to make the Dark order died in jealousy." Kanda explained.

"Ah, I see." 'I thought they're sister?' He took off his disguised and walked outside the studio, with smiled plastering his face.

Kanda just sighed heavily.

Both all media and all fans of Allen squealed, making Allen cover his ear for some various reasoned. "Please, I'll let you get an interview with me. But please one by one question, but please don't crash me, I'm not use to it." He said smiling but at the same time pleading them.

Kanda's just watching them; some other media came to her to surveying her relationship with Allen.

"When did you come back?" Allen noticed that the microphone has D.O. acronyms, he thought that this media belongs to the Dark Order, where Lenalee's brother are the president.

"Yesterday night, I'm sorry for not informing all of you." Allen said apologetic while bowing his head.

"What are you doing here, where the top two international models Kanda Yuu is working?" This one was from the Apocripos agency where the president's always wanted to make a contract with him. But he preferred signing a contract with Lenalee's brother or Bak Chan.

Allen smiled first before answering. "Well, honestly I only have two days left after today. So I decided to visit where my friend's working." He smiled.

"Why are you with the famous Musician, Ms Kanda?" the reporter of Dark Order asked Kanda, when Allen has satisfied her question.

Kanda smiled. "What friends are for, right? I invited him here." She says the truth since she's the one who offered him to come after all so what's the point of lying? It made the reporter nodded in agreement with Kanda's answer.

"About the incident four years ago, I know you still don't forget that, right? Is there a chance that you and Miss Kanda, will finally be together?" Other reporter asked Allen

.

Allen smiled. "I don't know what the answer with that question, but… I'm still hoping the answer is a "Yes" He chuckled making all the women reporters blushed and laughed.

"14 years ago, it is really your fault that your father died in the car accident?" The reporter from unknown agency asked. Making Allen surprised by his question and put in depression.

"Mr. Walker?" The reporter called but Allen's not answering him.

Kanda noticed Allen's shocked and horror playing on his face. It seems the reporter pushing him to his edge.

Kanda snatched the microphone from that reporter's hand and smiled with a vein's popping up to her forehead. She giggled first before answering. "How could a five year old child, would be the cause of that car accident the reasons his father died?" her answer made Allen surprised.

"Oh you're right…" The reporter this time was dismayed by Kanda's interaction.

"Don't be silly…" Kanda chuckled.

"And is it true Mr. Walker was holding by the neck of his two guardian?" the reporter from earlier asked.

Kanda shocked by his question but she didn't let them to notice. 'How come this reporter has known a lot about Allen's life? What's company was this reporter's working for? And who's he working for?' she questioned her mind.

All their attention turned to the black Mercedes Benz followed by a black limousine and followed by a black Mercedes Benz again. A lot of man wearing tuxedo has exited the car and getting their depressed master to cover from the media leaving Kanda behind.

Kanda has bitten her lower lips, watching the all the luxury cars disappearing in her eyes. She was about to turned her back to all the media when she heard a loud horn of the car. She gasped slightly not wanting to Allen to see that she was surprised.

The guard from earlier came and blocking all the media and the fan of them. Before the silver headed came out of the limousine with his face smiling.

"What did you came back for?" Kanda asked scoffing when Allen started to move toward her.

"My conscience wouldn't endure if I'll leave you again." Allen said lending his right hand to Kanda.

Kanda wanted to smile and took Allen's hand yet she raised an eyebrow with him. And she ran to the limousine smiling.

Allen turned to look at Kanda who's waiting for him.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go before I change my mind."

Allen has scratched the back of his head and headed to the limousine.

**oooo**

"Why the hell, did you accept their proposal?" Kanda exclaimed making her manager and Allen covered their ears.

"It would be wastes if I didn't accept their proposal. You know it would make big cash." Her manager grinned like a maniac.

"Che, when will start?" Kanda asked furrowing an eyebrow.

"Now…" Bak interfered and have Kanda glared at him. "You know, it's just a short commercial film with Alma Karma. Don't you like him? I thought you two were friend. And Alma said you would be his next girlfriend." Bak smirked, making Allen to looked at Kanda.

"Alma? Hmm… I know I've worked with him, I just can't remember." Allen slightly knocked his head.

"Stop trying to remember it, Idiot Moyashi!" Kanda exclaimed making Allen to cover his ears.

"Okay, okay, sorry but don't shout."

Kanda raised an eyebrow with Allen's sudden behavior, and then she shrugged.

**Oooo**

Allen's looking at the big lake. He could see fishes under the lake. They travel using private helicopter, one of Bak Chan's magazines agencies properties. Since Tomorrow was Tiedoll's birthday party they must end this commercial as soon as possible. Or they might not make it before the party.

Kanda's just looking at Allen. Her make up artist doing what she's supposed to do since Kanda and other were looking at Allen in case Allen fell to the lake.

Allen fetched the fish using his hand and tried to dip his hand under the water that made his full right arm in the water.

"Allen, refrain doing that or you'll fall!" Lavi exclaimed making Allen shocked and fell to the lake.

"Allen!" Allen's watcher exclaimed being worried if he got himself drowned and headed where Allen had fell.

Lavi jumped to the lake, to find Allen. "Allen!"

"Lavi, it's your fault if Allen got drowned or eaten by big fish!" Lenalee exclaimed wanted to kick Lavi but Lavi's in the water.

"Look Lenalee, I've got a fish…" Allen ran to Lenalee making her see the small fish.

"Allen, how did you? Oh well as long as you're fine." Lenalee hugged Allen.

"Allen, don't stay in the side of the lake." Bak said getting a heart attack because of Allen.

"Eh? Why? I thought we could get a fish in the lake?" Allen pouted that makes all the women in the shooting blush.

"We thought you've drowned yourselves." Lavi said putting Allen a big towel in his whole body.

Allen chuckled. "I've learned to swim when I'm in America."

They sighed in defeat. "Okay! just don't stay away from our eyes." Bak said.

"Sure!" Allen smiled.

Another helicopter has arrived in the lake and a woman with braided hair came running toward Bak and Fou, Panting and sweating even though she's in the helicopter that opened to air. Before she reached the two she stumbles in the ground where Allen's standing drying his silver hair.

Allen helped her to stand. "Are you okay?"

The braided hair girl blushes deeply. "Walker… yeah I'm okay…" She stood faster and headed to the President and its vice.

"Mr. President… Alma won't make it, he encounter a trouble all helicopter and any transportation they could use were broken. And it's for an unknown reason!" The braided cried.

Sighing, "I'm expecting this to happen." Bak look at Kanda who's pretending to be innocence, letting her make up artist do what she told her.

Fou smirked looking at the demanding Allen who wanted to catch another fish. But Lavi's holding him in his collar and Lenalee's banning Allen to go anywhere neared the lake, like a mother. "Bak, we could still continue this commercial." Her smirked grew wider while looking at Allen.

Allen got goose bump when he felt Fou's the way looking at him. "Lavi, hide me." He hid behind Lavi and Lenalee.

Lavi looked at Fou the reason why Allen had stopped from struggling and hiding behind them. "Oh," Lavi smirked.

"Lavi, let go, I don't want to." Allen struggled from Lavi's shoulder. "Put me down!" He exclaimed.

"Here you could use him, so that he couldn't go and fetch any fishes he will see." Lavi said handing Allen to Fou.

"Thank you, Lavi." Fou said holding the back of Allen's collar shirt.

"You're welcome, if you use him the sale will increased 10 times higher than the last one." Lavi said smirking at Allen, and heading to Lenalee.

"Do I look like a toy?" Allen mumbled.

"Lavi's right! We could use Walker to attract more buyers of our magazines. And yes you look like a porcelain toy." Bak said realizing the benefit he would get once he'd gotten Allen to this short commercial. "Okay, we'll start!" Bak exclaimed.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I don't remember agreeing with you, Mr. Chan. And besides my manager isn't here." He whined.

"Don't worry about your manager, I'll send her a message that she could get a higher payment after this." Bak smirked.

Allen sighed. "Don't blame me, if this commercial takes many cut scenes." He pouted.

"Stop forcing the sprout if he doesn't want to! You all are wasting my important time!" Kanda exclaimed making Allen cover his ear again.

"Okay, okay, we'll start just don't shout." Allen whispered.

Allen's action made Kanda raised an eyebrow again. Why does Allen always cover his ears when she yelled even though their not that close. And then she shrugged again.

Allen's wearing a black cotton Lolita outfit. His white satin long-sleeved shirt and gray vest was inside his black long-sleeved jacket, With White big silk ribbon on his neck. He also wore a black short ended below his knee like a uniform. And a black tilted hat to his right side head with silvery ribbon.

Allen walked over to the pattern way that was given the instruction for him, to reach the big lake where Kanda's waiting for him. But he didn't notice the rock in his way. He accidentally tripped to the said rock and hit his forehead to the green grass.

"Allen!" All stuff exclaimed running to help Allen.

"Aw! Why haven't all of you told me that there's a rock!" Allen cried throwing the rock to Bak's head, and it hit.

"It's hurt, its hurt, my forehead, Lenalee." Allen cried wanting Lenalee to check his forehead.

"Nothing's wrong with your forehead, Allen." Lenalee giggled making Bak blushed.

"Stop crying, Allen. It's just fashionable fell no one is laughing at you." Lavi said calmly trying to make Allen calm.

Allen sniffed. "But its hurt!" he cried again making Kanda annoyed at him.

"It's just a fashionable fell like the Idiot Rabbit said. So stop crying. Be a man." Kanda growled.

Allen sniffed again and smiled. "Okay, if you say so." He stood up and returned his proper posture.

All the people who'd watched the scene of Allen and Kanda made a "wow" expression. It's just Kanda would make Allen serious and stop acting like a child.

Kanda's sitting under the tree. The only tree that nearer the lake unlike many other trees. She was sitting and waiting for her couple in the commercial to shown. Noticing Allen's walking to the other side of the lake coming from the forest. She found herself smiling by the view of the silvery headed boy that matched his black outfit.

Allen walked closer to Kanda and kneel his left leg to the ground. He extended his arm, offering a hand to his couple to help her stand.

Kanda accepted the hand and slowly stood up with the help of Allen.

"It's good, that job came first, not with their both love problem." Bak said but still gazing at the couple, but only in the commercial. He rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, or maybe they're like this because of each other affection." Lavi responded without taking off the sight with the two.

"Scene 1, Cut!"

Allen and Kanda were still looking at each other in the eye. No one's willing to lose to their staring contest. When Allen had realized that everyone were squealing and giggling from watching them. Allen's the one who lose their contest, he ran to Lavi asking for food.

Kanda just gulped.

"I need food, Lavi!" Allen exclaimed tugging Lavi's green long-sleeved t-shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're always like that." Lavi sighed.

"Is he always like that?" Bak asked nervously.

"Yeah, for many reasons" Lavi answered seriously.

"Scenes 2, Action!"

Kanda was held by Allen in the face, she leaned her back to the tree, her face heat up when Allen's face have gone closer and closer to her face. Until Allen's face have gone really closer to her and kiss her.

"Scenes 2, Cut, well done!"

"…Food!" Allen exclaimed running to Lavi again.

Kanda sighed.

"Nice shoot, Kanda." Lenalee get Kanda's attention.

"Lenalee…"

"It's good that you and Allen are going back to normal again." Lenalee smiled.

"It's just the shoot, Lenalee." Kanda said leaving Lenalee to remake-up her face from her make up artist.

Lenalee sighed heavily.

Scenes 3 had gone well, without making any mistake from Kanda or Allen. Maybe they both wanted to end this commercial so they haven't committed any wrong move to ruin the shoot.

"Last scenes, scene number 4 action!"

Kanda and Allen are laughing with each other. They're sitting beside the lake. When Allen notice the platinum fish in the water, his eye widen and gotten himself captivated by the platinum fist. "Silvery fish!" he exclaimed fetching the fish by his hand making him and Kanda fell to the lake.

"Cut!"

"It's the platinum fish fault." Allen sniffed and pouted.

"Che, you got me drowned in the lake." Kanda growled drying her long hair.

"It's okay Allen. The scene went well, we decided not to correct the last scene since is went well." The director of the commercial said smiling at Allen.

"I'm so sorry, if the fish wasn't there. I wouldn't have ruined the commercial." Allen sniffed again.

"Like I said its okay, it really went well." The director petted Allen's wet hair.

Allen nodded and smiled.

Kanda just growled.

"Allen, why didn't you kiss Kanda?" Lavi asked making Allen smiled.

"I have never kissed anyone before, especially a friend." Allen replied and sneezed by Lavi's face.

"Yuck!" Lavi wiped his face hastily.

"Sorry, Lavi." He laughed.

"So, even your all in all shoot, you never kiss a girl?" Lavi asked raising an eyebrow.

Allen nodded. "I felt like harassing them if I've done that kiss, you know?" he smiled pinching his redden nose from sneezing.

"Good job, Walker!" Bak exclaimed ruffling Allen's hair.

Allen snapped Bak's hand from his head. "Stop messing with my hair, can't you see its wet?" he glared making Bak flinched.

"Just wanted to said good job, your good when you're serious, not acting like a shitty rich spoiled brat." Bak said receiving a death glare by Allen.

"I'm not a shitty rich spoiled brat!" Allen exclaimed and stuck out his tongue.

Bak and Lavi laughed at him, when Allen's phone rings again.

The childish act of Allen has ended when he saw the name who's calling him. "What is it, uncle?" he received a serious look from the two. "Yeah, I'm here… No! You don't need to come we're heading home! Okay I'll go home and head there, promise!" he exclaimed to the other line making all the people to looked at him. He ended the call. "Mr. Chan, I need to use your helicopter, May I?" He pleaded.

"O" "okay, Hey! Ride walker to head home first!" Bak shouted to the pilot.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Bak." Allen bowed and ran to the chauffeur, with his Lolita outfit and hair was still wet.

"Allen, change first!" Lenalee shouted as she worried for Allen might get cold.

"I will be okay, Lenalee!" Allen shouted back as the pilot began to start the engine.

Lenalee sighed.

"Poor Allen, he's already 19, yet he's two guardians holding him by the neck." Lavi sighed in exasperated.

"So the rumor was true?" Bak asked making Lavi to cover his mouth but nodded.

"Yeah, just don't let the media know." Lavi warned giving Bak his one eye deathly glare.

Kanda just watched the private helicopter to disappear from her sight.

April, 17 2013. 8:45pm

Allen took a deep breath before entering the big mansion of his famous pianist uncle. That's why he never wonder, why he's good at playing the piano or any kind of piano. But it makes him wonder why he could play any instrument he touched without learning to. _Maybe I was just gifted when it comes to playing any instrument._

Allen walked to the white flooring living room of the mansion. He saw a black haired man with same style of hair like him, but his hair was silver unlike the man. The man's sitting in the couch watching the news on flat screen TV it was him and Kanda in the Mugen studio.

"Uncle Neah…" he called.

The said Neah has turned off the TV and faced him with excitement occupying his face. That has a same look of him the only differences is their hair and the scar on Allen's face.

"Nephew, it's good you came, I thought you've already forgotten me!" Neah cried and gave his loving hug for Allen.

Allen laughed nervously. "Why would I do something like that, you're my uncle." He said making Neah to stopped from crying.

"How's your commercial?" Neah asked freeing Allen from his hug.

"I've done well, I guess?" Allen laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. "When did you come back, Uncle?" he asked looking around to search for someone.

"This morning, if you're looking for Cross. I told him. Instead he'll go I'll go instead." Neah smiled seeing Allen's relief from hearing him said that.

"Allen, I receive news that you're living under the same of roof of the top 2 international model, is it true?" Neah asked.

Allen gulped but nodded. "Her father invited me to."

"Oh my dear nephew, you know what would Cross definitely do, once he found out." Neah said calmly.

Allen nodded. "Just don't let him found out…" bowing his head to Neah.

Neah smiled and petted Allen's silver locks. "Okay, but you must live here till we left to the country again."

"But…"

"No but. Go now and take your things." Neah turned Allen around to face the door and pushed him gently.

**9:50pm in Tiedoll's mansion.**

Lavi and Lenalee are sitting in the couch talking to Tiedoll and his adoptive sons and daughter. Lenalee took the juice to the small center glassy table, when Lavi shouted.

"Allen!" Lavi ran to Allen and slid his arm to Allen's shoulder.

Allen smiled despite the things that bothering his mind. "Mr. Tiedoll…" he bowed. He's action made all the peoples in the room wonder what happened.

"Why child, is there bothering you?" Tiedoll calmly replied. But a worried tone hasn't failed to notice of the people around him.

Allen shook his head and smiled at the same time. "I will be staying with my guardians' house, uncle Neah want me to."

"O, I see. Kanda will help you take your things." Tiedoll insisted.

"Allen, before you go, May I talk to you for seconds?" Marie asked and received a nod by Allen.

**oooo**

Kanda's helping Allen to pack his things. Putting all his many long-sleeved clothes in his case, because he thought he'll be staying in one month that's why he bring many clothed he could wear, but not. Cross and Neah wouldn't allow him to stay with many more days.

Kanda looked at Allen she didn't know if she wanted to say something or just helped him to pack his thing and go. She decided to talk when Allen's the first one to talk.

"I love staying here… Daisya's funny, Marie was nice to talk, and Mr. Tiedoll he's funny always calling me his child." He chuckled and sat in his bed.

Kanda looked up to Allen and veined popping up to her forehead. "Then stay, moron. Tell your uncle you'll stay here before you left to the country." she scoffed.

"I've tried, many times but they've always won." Allen answered. "If only Mana didn't die."

Allen stopped saying anything. He made himself relax.

"Why don't you try to follow what your heart is saying?" Kanda asked sitting in the bed and forced herself to be calmed. "You're always doing what they want you to do. Can't you do something about it?" she scoffed.

Allen used his fake smiled to cover up his gloomy face and it made Kanda annoyed more. "I told you I tried and I failed in many times, didn't I?" he's still smiling.

'_He's still smiling even though he felt hurt and it hurt me most.' _Kanda told to her mind. "And I'm tired seeing that fake smiled of yours!" she exclaimed and wanted to exit the room when Allen's grabbed her arms and pulled her, but she lost her balanced and fell to Allen top. They stayed with that position for seconds.

Kanda pushed the bed with her two hand to stood when Allen's hand touch her face, that made her stop from standing to get off Allen.

"But if you want me to, I will try again and will make sure that I'm not going to fail this time." Allen smiled making Kanda blushed and stood turning his back to Allen to hide her redden face.

Kanda walked out of the room. "Be sure." She couldn't help but to smile. Hearing what Allen had said.

**April, 18 2013. 8:45am Tiedoll's mansion.**

"Woah, Allen it really is a miracle, you disobey your guardian!" Lavi exclaimed as he ran to Allen, touching his forehead to confirm if Allen has a high fever to not follow his guardian.

Allen frowned. "I didn't disobey him. I just told him that I stay for some various reasons." He explained his lie, he rolled his eye. _'Is it fair for making a deal with something like his?' _he questioned his mind when Lavi and Daisya asked with the same time.

"And the various reasons?" half lidded looks they're giving to Allen.

"Uh eh," Allen rolled his eye again trying to look for someone, but that someone he saw was Kanda having a white towel hanging idly in her arms. "The various reasons why I stay?" the two boys nodded with him.

Kanda's walking to head to the pool when she saw the two idiots were teasing Allen again. Sighing, then hearing what Allen says. "I told him to stay if he want to, the Moyashi's too idiot for always obeying his two idiots guardian." She said and proceeded to where she's planning to go.

"Oh," Both Lavi and Daisya said in surprised. "So, Kanda's the only person who could make you disobey your guardian." Lavi smirked.

Allen scowled by Lavi's smirked.

"Tomorrow's the last day, Allen. What are you planning?" Lavi asked sliding his arm in Allen's shoulder.

"Planning? What do you mean?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

Lavi sighed. "Do you really want to go?"

Allen didn't answer instead he removed Lavi's shoulder. "I think you know what the answer of that question." then left the two.

**oooo**

The silver boy walked to the many corridors to find Kanda. He wanted to say something to Kanda before he left again for tomorrow tomorrow. Allen's eye locked by the silver door, he pouted his lips trying to remember if he saw this door before. '_Yes I did'. _When he and Kanda was child, he always escaped their mansion just to pay a visit for Kanda and sometimes led by Kanda to this silver door room.

He entered the silver door room. His faced draw a smile when the black shimmering piano he used to play was still in the room. He proceeded himself to the piano and felt every keyboard first before he started to play the melody he and Kanda used to play together.

The raven haired girl's walking to the corridor where the silver haired boy had stopped searching for her and entered the silvery door. Then she began to hear a melody.

Allen's eye was closed while playing the melody. He felt his every finger when his finger touches the keyboard which would perfect his melody. And he felt and heard his melody at the same time. He felt this melody was his life. The melody was the reason why he met Kanda when they were a child.

Kanda's inside the room watching Allen, playing the melody she treasured the most. She's hearing the melody that being played by Allen again. She wanted to join but she couldn't she might destruct the boy concentration from playing.

Allen opened his eye and smiled. He felt Kanda was watching him while playing.

Kanda, this time was planning to leave when Allen began to talk. "Don't worry. I don't mind being watch… After all I was a freeloader here. So with this I could repay you and your father kindness." He smiled turning toward Kanda.

"No… I wasn't watching… I just…" Kanda gulped trying not to look suspicious.

Allen chuckled.

"I was just… just… fine I was watching." She growled.

Allen chuckled.

"You're leaving tomorrow, right?" Kanda asked feeling nervous at the same time.

Allen nodded. "Don't do that thing again; it makes things hard for me." He said bowing, his voice like a whisper.

"That will never happen again, and thanks to that it makes things easy for me." She scoffed and left the room.

Allen felt hurt by hearing Kanda's words but he felt happy at the same time. Their parted makes easy for Kanda to reach her goal. "I see… I'm glad it made things easy for you, not like mine." He said.

Behind the door of the piano room, Kanda's leaning in the close door with her eyes gathering her tears. She heard what Allen had said after she exited and leaned behind the cold silver door. "Idiot, if you only know, I need to endure all the tears like this now, every time I hear your voice, having another girl with you in the television!" she exclaimed entering the room again that made Allen fell to the chair from his shocked.

"Kanda…" Allen said while he's still sitting in the cold floor of the room.

"Bean sprout" Kanda's bitten her lower lips.

"It's Allen…" he smiled and stood walking to where Kanda's standing.

Allen's already in front of Kanda, staring at each other. No one's trying to take their eyes off again.

"Why did you come back?" Allen asked leaning closer to Kanda's face and lifting his hand to touch Kanda's face.

"Nothing… I just wanted to say you're an idiot from making things easy for me." Kanda's soft replied. She was about to touch Allen's hand when Daisya came and interrupted them.

"Allen, your manager and uncle came!" Daisya exclaimed but was shocked when he saw the two. "Oh sorry to disturb you two." He gulped.

"…My uncle?" Allen asked running to exit the room.

"Sorry lil sis… dunno that you two are having your last sweet moment." Daisya said and Kanda just shrugged.

**oooo**

Allen's panting hard from running and running trying to find his way to the living room. _God, why am I bad in any directions?' _when he finally find. He entered to the living room and was automatically greeted and hugged by his uncle.

"Allen! Are you okay? You look terrible." Neah said wiping Allen's sweat in the forehead.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I've just… gotten myself lost while going here." Allen replied looking at his manager and to Tiedoll. "What are you doing here, Neah?" he asked wetting his dry lips from running.

"Oh, nothing, we just talk about how you will perform tomorrow." Neah turned to look at Tiedoll. "Right?" he smiled.

Tiedoll shocked slightly but nodded. "They're just here to talk how you'll perform tomorrow."

Allen narrowed his eyebrow from having suspicion to the man. But he was stopped when Neah mentioned the top 2 international model name. He quickly looked at Kanda.

"She looks gorgeous. No wonder why you've fallen in love with her, Allen." Neah said still hugging his Allen. "But now, I know you've already forgotten your love for her, right?" as he tightened his hug to Allen.

The room reigned by silent when Neah had asked that kind of question.

Allen looked at Kanda first before he began his talking. "Uncle Neah… you don't know what I felt, so stop saying and asking that you know what I'm feeling." His answer made Neah loses his hug and made Neah chuckled just the same way how he laugh.

"I know… Come we're leavin' now." Neah announced pulling Allen but Allen has yanked his hand.

"I thought. We have an agreement with this, uncle Neah?" Allen asked calmly making Neah jump in shocked from having himself forgotten that.

"Oh you're right, we have." Neah chuckled again and left with Allen's manager. "See you at the party tomorrow, I love you my dear nephew!"

Allen just sighed heavily and turned to Tiedoll. "Is that really it?"

"You don't need to worry, my dear child." Froi said and walked toward Allen giving him a pat in the head.

"Allen, you and your uncle much more look a like than your real father." Daisya said making Allen smiled.

"Yeah, they've always told me that too." He bow and leave the living room.

"Father, are you lying to the idiot?" Kanda asked raising her left eyebrow to her father.

Froi turned to look at Kanda with sad expression.

_April, 19 2013. 8:00pm in Tiedoll's mansion._

A grand party was set inside Tiedoll's mansion since it was his forty-fifth year of living. All tables were circling the dance floor where a white grand piano in the middle waiting for the player to play the melody for tonight celebrant.

Many guests has finally arrived wearing difference Victorian attire. Since Tiedoll wanted his party to be organizes like in Victorian era, with full of romance, elegance, chivalry, and with also beauty. Luckily Kanda didn't oppose to his decision.

Komui Lee also came. The president of the dark order station, his wearing a black trouser with a top hat but he's still wearing his glasses. Beside him was Lenalee wearing a green Victorian dress and her hair was tie in two pigtail.

The red head famous actor came wearing a long black pants and white shirt and red vest also with black jacket. His right eye was cover by black patch the connected to his top hat. He also made the whole media and photographer gone wild from interviewing him but was stop by the guard that wearing imperial guard attire in the 1800s.

Kanda's doing her best to look cool in her black and white Victorian gown where her shoulder and slender arm was exposed. The gown has a tight corset that emphasized her waist with a featured of white flower and a full skirt had the shape of a bell.

She walked to sit at the platinum golden chair in the empty table. She waited for the party to start and felt angry at the same time for his father idiocy, for saying that. She thought she wanted her to be happy.

Daisya and Maria came. They also wear a Victorian trouser. They sat at the chair where Kanda's waiting from the party to start.

"The most special guest and player for the night, seems not done rehearsing for his melody." Daisya said looking at his sister who seems mad.

Kanda scowled.

"Remove that kind of face in father's party." Marie scolded.

Kanda just shrugged.

Kanda and her two none biologically brother and all the guests has turned their gaze to the old man who just came to the center beside the piano and began his announcement.

"May I grab all of your attentions, Ladies and gentlemen?" Tiedoll said.

"First of all I just wanted to say thank you for this wonderful night and for all of you to arrive in this party." He added. "As for my appreciation, please hear the wonderful melody to the no other, most famous musician Allen Walker." Tiedoll said happily making all the guest applauses and all women squeal and whisper.

Allen gulped hearing his name. Having called by Tiedoll luckily he was behind the door where the party was held. He gently touched his face easing his nervous. He didn't know why he is so nervous. Yes he had done this so many times but this time is not similar as he was playing before. Maybe, because Kanda's there going to watched him play.

Tiedoll wonder why Allen was not appearing even though he'd already called his name.

Kanda furrowed an eyebrow and stood from her sitting, she headed where the room Allen is.

Allen's panicking he didn't know what to do. Tiedoll had already called his name yet he didn't go outside. And then the door flew open from the kick by Kanda. "Kanda…"

"What are you doing, Moyashi?" Kanda asked in annoyed.

"Eh, nothing…" he answered nervously.

"Go there now the old man had already called your name." Kanda said making Allen sigh.

"Okay… but do you want me to go?" Allen asked.

Kanda surprised from Allen's question, she just bit her lower lips. She was about to answer when she remember what her father had told her. "Yes…" she said bowing.

"I see…" Allen smiled and headed outside.

The applause began again when Allen's walking and heading to the piano. He didn't mind if he is smiling or not. As long as he could finish playing for Tiedoll's party.

He forced himself to smile at Tiedoll and received a pat to his shoulder.

"You could do it, son." Tiedoll said before he left Allen in the center.

Allen sat at the chair and took a deep breathe first before playing.

The guests stopped their clapping as they began listening to Allen's melody. His melody made them relaxed and eased at the same time. Forgetting the problem and the trouble that they're into.

Allen opened his eyes to look for someone while he's still playing, and all the girl that his eye would landed almost fainted from his looked. The said someone's watching him play. He sighed while playing when his uncle smiled and waved his hand on him and pointed to his wristwatch.

The applause began again when Allen finished his melody. Some other guest were requesting for more. But they don't need to request more because Allen's going to ask them.

"Since I will leave to the country again, Can I play another song?" He's question made his uncle sighed and made the guests agreed with him.

Allen smiled and searched where Kanda is sitting. His lips were smiling but his eyes seem so sad. And Kanda didn't fail to notice it. He bowed and began playing and singing.

**Title: However much love**

_However you try to break my heart_  
_It never stops, it never falls apart_  
_Although it hurts inside_  
_You know I'm satisfied_

_However much love you have to give_  
_However much time I've left to live_  
_I'd give it all for you_  
_However much truth can hurt me now_  
_However much faith can cast away the doubts_  
_So don't say you're sorry_  
_You've only this much love to give_  
_You see, however much love's enough for me_

Every word was penetrating Kanda's heart. She felt guilty from saying Allen that she wanted him to leave. And all eyes were turning their gazed at her because they know that the melody was really for the top 2 international model.

_I dare you to break this soul of mine_  
_I dare you try to say that love's a lie_  
_You can't blame me even then_  
_If I still believe until the very end_

_However much love you have to give_  
_However much time I've left to live_  
_I'd give it all for you_  
_However much truth can hurt me now_  
_However much faith can cast away the doubts_  
_So don't say you're sorry_  
_You've only this much love to give_  
_You see, however much love's enough for me_

_Although you may not love in the way I want you to_  
_Doesn't mean that you don't love me too with..._

_However much love you have to give_  
_however much time I've left to live_  
_I'd give it all for you_  
_However much truth can hurt me now_  
_however much faith can cast away the doubts_

_So don't say you're sorry_  
_you've only this much love to give_  
_you see, however much love's enough for me_

Allen took a deep breathe when he finished singing and playing the melody. He quickly stood up and bowed. He was about to head to where Tiedoll's family is, when his two body guard came and blocked his way.

"Let me pass…" He whispered snatching all the attention of the guest and the other media and photographer.

Kanda's biting her lower lips, not minding the reporter and photographer that asking and taking a photo of her. Then her gazed turn to Allen who's blocking his way by his two body guard.

"I just wanted to bid my goodbye before I left…" Allen said trying to pass his two guards but it didn't badge.

All the guests were just watching the scenario, because they couldn't do something about it. After all it was Neah's doing they couldn't do something once Neah was the one who started.

The said Neah has stood from his sitting and heading to where Allen was being blocked by his two guards. "Allen we're going now, the time." Neah said as he pointed again to his watch. "Please, Allen. Don't make things hard for me. Beside I bid a goodbye to them yesterday." he added pulling Allen by his arm and heading outside the party, chasing by the media who wanted some interview before Allen left the country again.

Kanda's still didn't react from all the reporter and media when Lenalee and Lavi came pretending to be one of the media.

"Ms Kanda, don't you wish to be with him?" Lavi asked making Kanda to look at him.

Kanda was just staring at him with all camera man were focusing on her.

"The last melody, Mr. Walker play, he even sing it. It was for you. Didn't you feel anything about that song?" Lenalee asked making Kanda to look at her this time.

Marie and Daisya are just watching the scene where they're little sister was being interrogated and was being confused what to answer about with all the questioned her friend was giving her.

"Don't you feel anything for the young famous musician and singer?" This time was the real reporter asked.

Kanda this time answered but only the reporter's question. "I… do… don't have a feeling for him anymore…" as she stormed out of the party and headed to her room.

Daisya and Marie sighed and followed their little sister.

**oooo**

Allen's inside their limousine watching at the flat screen TV. He was surprised, how Kanda had answered the reporter. He bit his bottom lips and clenched his fist to his legs as he bowed is head.

"Allen… maybe your not just destined to be together, don't worry I'll choose a perfect girl for you." Neah said as he gently touched Allen's back.

Allen smiled. "No… Uncle Neah." He said facing Neah. "You can't find the perfect girl you're saying, because I already lost her." He whispered and turned his gaze outside the window.

"Okay, since you said that. We your family could be the perfect one for you, with also Tymcanpi." Neah said trying to make Allen smile but failed.

**oooo**

Kanda's throwing every item she could throw inside her room. "All the media had gone crazy, just because of him. And they want me to follow and stop him again. Why would I do that?" She exclaimed throwing the lotus hourglass in the wall.

"Because you're lying to yourself…" Marie answered her questioned to herself and Daisya nodded who's beside Marie.

"Marie…" Kanda whispered.

"You still have that feeling four the boy, like four years ago." Marie announced.

"You're lying I don't love him anymore, and I never lie to myself!" Kanda exclaimed.

"And you're doing it now." Marie hastily replied making Kanda's guard off and silent. "Do you even hear yourself talking?" She didn't answer him. He smiled. "Walker said. If you'd only answered that time, he wouldn't have left. He felt disappointed that time." Marie smiled at his little sister who's biting her lower lips.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Daisya asked.

Marie's sentence made Kanda recall the past. She thought that by what Allen had asked her, once she said yes she would go with him but no. Allen would be the one who's going to stay beside her.

"Stop him, Kanda. If that's what your heart is saying, tell him what you really felt, correct all the mistakes you've done." Marie said making Kanda surprised by his word.

"Brother, get me to the airport!" She exclaimed making his to brother smiled and nodded.

**oooo**

"Faster, can't your rusty old car run faster?" Kanda asked in annoyed.

"How can I run faster when it's traffic and all the freakin' media is chasing us?" Daisya exclaimed then he heard the door of his sports car had slammed and fell to the ground by Kanda's powerful force of slamming. "Now way… my car…" he cried.

"You can do it, Kanda!" Marie shouted looking at the running Kanda.

"Why does it need to be traffic every time I will stop him?" Kanda exclaimed making all people to look at her and the other exiting the car to follow her direction.

"Eh… looks like the incident last four years ago, has a part two! Let's just pray that this time would be successful." The reporter from Dark Order announced.

**oooo**

Allen's standing behind his uncle and beside him were his two guards. They're checking in all they're luggage to the check in counter. Then he accidentally glimpsed at the flat screen TV in the counter. His eyes widen in realization what the news was about.

He suddenly ran to escape his guards to meet Kanda in the entrance but his two guards chased to stop him. "Master Walker you're not allowed to."

Allen was stopped when the guard gotten a hold of his arm. "Let go I just wanted to talk to her!" He exclaimed and caught all the attention of the people in the airport.

"Allen, you're getting all the attention. You're an artist don't embarrass yourself." Neah said as he reached them.

"I don't care. Let me go and let me talk to her!" He exclaimed as he punched the face one of his guard and ran to the outside.

Kanda's almost panting hard giving all her energy just to reach the airport. She even took off her heels just to run faster so that she could stop Allen and tell her how she really felt.

Kanda reach the gate as the exact time Allen has reach the gate but gotten himself caught by his body guard.

"Allen…"

"Kanda…"

"Let me go…" This time Allen's two body guards listened to him.

"I told you not to do this again, didn't I?" He asked without any expression.

"Then I would be an idiot like you if I follow what an idiot told me to." Kanda said smiling at Allen.

Allen shook his head and was about to turned his back when Kanda had asked him.

"Do you remember what you asked me last 4 years?" Kanda asked gulping. _This time we will finally be together. _She ensured in her mind.

Allen nodded.

Kanda took a deep breath first and smiled tenderly. "There's no night that I'm not glancing in the night sky waiting for the shooting star to show, and there's no night that I'm not wishing and praying to God, how much I wish to be with you." Kanda said and bowed her head as she bitten her lower lips. "Now I'm asking you, do you also wish to be with me?" she asked feeling confident as she looked up at Allen.

Allen didn't answer first but he smiled. "Even all the star in the night sky has covered by the sunlight it never stop me from wishing, and Even God has forbade me from wishing and praying, it will never stop me." He paused and smiled. "Yes, I've always wish to be with you." He replied and ran to Kanda but Neah had caught his arm.

"Allen, don't you know Cross." Neah shook his head.

"Tell Cross, that he's an asshole for making me leave the girl I treasured most." He pulled his arm and headed to Kanda.

"Moyashi…" she didn't mind if they would be the topic of all media in the whole world as long as she would be beside Allen.

"Kanda…" Allen said as he touched Kanda's face.

Kanda noticed that Allen smiled and this time was finally true. He's not using his fake smile that irritated her.

"I… love you, Moyashi." Kanda said as she touched Allen's hand in her face.

"Then you're an idiot too for loving an idiot like me, and that's why I'm in love with you" Allen smiled and leaned closer to give her new girlfriend a passionate kiss in the lips.

**oooOOOooo**

**Hope yah like it… Don't forget to review if you readers want to make a super loveable sequel.**

**Review if want a sequel…**


End file.
